poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is an alteration to Sonic Heroes, Dragon Ball Super - Future Arc and The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Summary When Billy wears his dad's lucky pants but accidentally gets Grim's scythe into it and can't get it out. With no effort couldn't get out of his dad's lucky pants, he asked the Rangers for help. Plot ???/??? Grim's scythe is once again being used for something it wasn't intended to. This time, it's being used for golfing by Billy, who is shooting apples in his living room. However, when his father walks in, he swiftly gets beaned by an apple, putting Billy's game to a halt as Harold tells him that he's off to go underwear shopping and won't be back for a few hours. Upon hearing this, Billy is naturally excited, and asks his father if he can wear his lucky pants. His dad angrily tells him no, and proceeds to drive the point home repeatedly. ???/??? However, as soon as his father leaves, Billy ignores him and goes to try on the pants. All seems well until he slips on a Sassy Cat doll, falls over a banister, and ends up getting Grim's scythe caught in his dad's lucky pants. Upon realizing the magnitude of his problem, Billy calls the only people who can help him: the Eds. Unfortunately, Billy is broke, so Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers refuse to help, with Eddy instead directing him to call the Data Squad Rangers. ???/??? So, the Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Dr. Marbles, Wanda and Motherboard *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo and Scooby-Dum *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 362 *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Team Sonic: (Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Dark: (Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Rose: (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese and Big the Cat) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Chaotix: (Epsio the chameleon, Charmy Bee and Vector the Crocodile) (Sonic Heroes) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes) *Grim *Billy *Mandy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown and Brock *Neo Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes) *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Egg-Reaper Psycho Rangers Fused with Egg-Reaper *Billy *Numbuh 2 *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *???, . *???, . *???, . *???, . *???, . *???, . *Grim's Scythe *Presumably virtually all of the Earth's Human population. Civilians * Trivia *This episode is a mixture and an alteration of Sonic Heroes", "Dragon Ball Super - Future Arc" and "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. *The Transcript *A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes